Sediment and water determination in crude oil is sometimes recognized using American Petroleum Institute (API) Manual of Petroleum Measurement Standards (MPMS) 10.4, “Determination of Sediment and Water in Crude Oil by the Centrifuge Method.” This method has the advantage of providing both sediment and water volume analyses in one test. However, the method also states it does not provide the most accurate results. Both API and American Society for Testing and Material (ASTM) recommend that when higher degrees of accuracy are required, such as in custody transfer measurement, water determination by distillation (ASTM D4006) or by Karl Fischer titration (ASTM D4377) are used in conjunction with testing sediment in crude oils by extraction (ASTM D473).